Impulsive Words
by jumpinjames
Summary: What if Olivia had responded differently to the “Your everyone’s type” statement?


**TITLE:** Impulsive Words

**FANDOM:** She's the Man

**RATING:** T

**PAIRING:** Olivia/Maria

**SUMMARY:** What if Olivia had responded differently to the "Your everyone's type" statement.

**Disclaimer**: I think I own the computer I'm typing on, everything else. Not mine. Certainly not these characters, or the quotes from the movie. As for the story, I just kind of zone out and my fingers do that part. Can my fingers own something?

"Isn't he cute?"

"Duke? Yeah"

"No, Sebastian he's _so_ cool.

"He said I'm not his type." She told me while using the elliptical machine.

That's the thing about Olivia, she always has to be doing something, she's either in the gym, or on the track, or at the mall, or participating in Junior League events. I've never understood where she gets all the energy.

"What? That's impossible, you're everyone's type."

She made this cute half laugh noise with her nose.

"Even yours?"

_She did not just ask me that!_ She couldn't be asking me seriously. Se would never talk to me again if I said yes.

"yes." I said quietly.

_It just slipped out!!_ _I didn't even think of what I wanted to say yet, and yes just slipped out!_

Her legs slowed, and stopped. And I know my eyes were wide. But I couldn't make myself run, or act normal.

And she turned and looked at me, rather slowly really.

"Maria?"

_Why can't I run!! I need to hide, or get away._

"Maria, talk to me."

Something in me broke... I don't know what it was. But whatever it was, it certainly wasn't meant to be broken.

"Yes, you're my type. Oh God… I wanted to tell you so many times, but you were always with some guy, and I never thought you would talk to me again if I told you. I'm so sorry!!"

Whatever was holding me there, released then and I took off as fast as I could for my room.

_How did that happen? I just probably lost my best friend. _

I'm such a genius, who do I think I am? Trying to run away from Olivia. When I know full and well that she could run circles around me like I was standing still.

She caught my arm just before I rounded the front of the gym. The weird part, was she wasn't restraining me, or hurting me. She just made me stop running. I honestly didn't think I was crying until she started to wipe away my tears.

"It's okay Maria. It's okay…"

_How can it be okay? You know that I think about you like that now. Why? Why would I say yes?_

She hugged me, and I just collapsed into her.

_How does she do it? She can still be my best friend and try to comfort me, when she's the one I'm so worried about chasing away._

"I'm so sorry Liv… I don't… I don't know why I said that..." I managed to get out between my tears.

"Is it true?" she asked, her voice was so quiet I almost didn't hear the question.

"Is it true Maria?" Louder this time, she's not going to let me ignore her.

_I can't answer her, I can't be responsible for loosing my best friend like that._ But I feel my head nod against her shoulder.

_What the hell is wrong with me today?_

Then I felt it, what I had feared since she asked me that question. The question that I knew was going to change our relationship forever.

She pulled away from me.

I tried to hold her tighter, but again. She is stronger than I am.

She kissed my forehead._Oh my god, that's a goodbye kiss if I've ever seen one._

Just when I was about to really start crying, she kissed my left cheek, then my right.

_Three kisses? That's not a normal goodbye. _But I needed to brace myself for her leaving, I need to at least make it to my room before I break down.

Then she kissed my lips, which was the one thing I had never expected to happen, I was in no way prepared for it. I just stood there, while she kissed me.

_Wake up moron!!! She's kissing you!!!_

When I finally got motor control back, she was pulling away. _I am not going to waste, what is probably our first, last and only kiss._

So I pushed her against the wall of the gym, our lips still pressed together. And I kissed her back, not a little. Not some chaste little kiss to say goodbye.

I kissed her like it was the only chance I'd ever have. _For all I know, it is. _I kissed her like a drowning person breaths. It felt like my life depended on not letting this stop.

I had my hand in her hair, holding her head, I had no intention of letting her break away until I had this moment burned into my memory forever.

_Is she kissing me back?_

She's wasn't just kissing me back, she was matching, if not exceeding my intensity.

I had to break it then, because I was getting really scared. Her kissing me back like that, was giving rise to hopes, that when dashed would leave me broken in a way I've never been before.

"Olivia…" I had no idea what to say. This whole day was turning into one big brain fart.

"Shhh… come here." And she kissed me again. As soon as it started, I knew I'd never be able to break this one willingly.

The hopes were there now, getting bigger every second. And I couldn't do anything about it, she was going to leave me wrecked.

Then the fear started, she was pulling away again. And this time it wasn't just back into the hug, she was getting some distance.

"Maria, how would you like to go out this weekend?"

I just stared at her, my head spinning, trying to figure out what she was saying. _I'm sorry, someone just kissed every rational thought out of my head._

I think she knew it to. Cause she had this proud little smile going on.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight!" she said, before jogging away.

She'll see me tonight? I guess that leaves me about 5 hours to cry, giggle with happiness, pull myself together, and get ready.

That's no where near enough time.

But one things for sure. I will never forget that kiss.

**Don't know why, but this was bouncing around in my head while I was working on my other story. **


End file.
